


Setting Suns

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Junko is just laughing her pigtails off, M/M, Monokuma is a little shit, Necronomicon, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: The necronomicon, the third motive, was given to them by Monokuma. For the first time since the second trial, Kiyotaka Ishimaru looked like he was alive.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 60





	Setting Suns

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind during an rp with someone on tumblr and after I started watching a playthrough of v3. Enjoy what my stupid brain comes up with.

The super high school level luckster kept an eye on the super high school level prefect. Just yesterday, Kiyotaka Ishimaru had to watch his first and best friend, Mondo Oowada, get sentenced to death for the death of Chihiro Fujisaki. After seeing Leon Kuwata's death, they didn't think the executions could be more brutal, but after watching the biker get trapped in a cage, electrocuted, liquefied from g-force, and then processed into butter that Monokuma started eating on pancakes, Naegi wasn't sure he would ever be able to eat butter or pancakes again. Still, the worst thing about the execution wasn't watching the biker gang leader die. No, the worst thing was seeing the passionate and serious prefect breakdown into a crying mess and then become only a shadow of the person that he was at the beginning of the killing game. Though, no one could blame the prefect. After all, how else are you supposed to react after seeing **_that_** happen to someone you care about?

Still, when Monokuma summoned them all to the gym for the next motive, the luckster was once again stunned by how cruel this game was. The bear gave them the necronomicon, and it said, "Follow the ritual in the book, and bring back one of your deceased allies!"

"Man, are you serious?" Hagakure, of all people, had asked.

"Phupupupupu! What? I would never lie about a motive! I'm 100% serious! You bastards have been so gloomy lately, and it's my responsibility as headmaster to make sure you live fulfilling lives while living here in the academy! Now, this ritual can only be used once, so choose wisely!"

The bear left after that, and Naegi watched Ishimaru walk up to where the bear was and grab the book.

"You don't seriously believe in what he said, do you?" Kirigiri sounded exasperated.

"Indeed. It would be foolish to believe anything Monokuma says and even more so to believe the dead can come back to life," Oogami agreed.

Still, the prefect shook his head sadly. "W-well, it's worth a try at least...right? I mean...what if he's right? What if he wasn't lying? I-I have to try!"

The rest looked on with pity. The prefect had been the most affected out of any of them.

The silence grew until Togami broke it with a scoff. "If the naive fool wants to try, it's his own business. Leave him, it's a waste of time trying to reason with him right now."

Everyone nodded and left. Naegi looked back and sighed when he saw Ishimaru starting at the book. Those large red eyes were full of hope.

It took him an hour to gather all the materials needed for the ritual, another hour to create an effigy, and the rest of the day to work up the nerve to do it. In all honesty, it was a rather simple thing: get an effigy of the person you want to resurrect and if it is hard to tell who that person is put their name on the effigy, all students must attend, burn the book, spread the ashes over the effigy, and then everyone must close their eyes and wait. He was glad Naegi was kind enough to convince everyone to take time to attend not only did it make this easier, it allowed him to at least try this though.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending the ritual." He bowed. He couldn't express just how appreciative he was of the others.

"No need ta thank us, dude. We know how important this is to you." Hagakure didn't like the occult at all, but he could put his prejudice against it aside just this once. He didn't like seeing one of his younger classmates so damn sad. It broke his heart a bit. Plus, he was sure his mom would kill him if she found out he didn't at least try to support one of his classmates.

The rest murmured in agreement, and Ishimaru smiled brightly and began the ritual.

It was a rather short affair, and soon, everyone was closing their eyes and waiting for Ishimaru to jump when he felt Oowada's hand on his shoulder, but after an hour, they all opened their eyes and found Ishimaru with his eyes screwed shut and tears streaming down his face and onto a paper doll with Oowada's name and ashes on it.

"Poor Ishimaru..." Asahina whispered.

Just as she did, Monokuma appeared. "Phupupupupupupupupuu! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You didn't really believe me did you?! There's no such thing as bringing the dead back to life! Besides, why on earth would I bring one of you bastards back when I want to see you all kill each other?! That's like putting my salmon in a bucket of water! How stupid can you be!" The bear kept laughing as Ishimaru's sobbing grew louder. The bear soon disappeared, and the rest of them watched awkwardly for a moment before going back to their rooms with only Togami saying "This was a complete waste of time" and Fukawa agreeing with "O-only idiot's like h-him w-would believe something a-as stupid as that."

Naegi tried to reach out to the prefect, but Kirigiri stopped him. There was nothing more they could do for the other. The hope was completely gone from those eyes, and his eyes even seemed grey rather than the brilliant red they truly were. It wasn't until they found Alter Ego that they saw any inkling of life in the other again, and it was all too soon when that life was snuffed out for the third and final time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos. Thank you for your time. ^_^


End file.
